Final Love Affair
by McKonoOfficial
Summary: What happens when the unexpected twist occurs into the FIVE-0 Team members? What happens when love make them have a love affair? Hidden feelings comes out to light at the same time that others give each other a chance...
1. Welcome Home

_**"Final Love Affair"**_

**This is our first McKono story. So please be nice. Only constructive feedback!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, otherwise things would be very different ;)**

**CHAPTER I**

**WELCOME HOME**

It was the prettiest day ever on the Hawaiian sky, the sun was shining like never did before, the clouds dancing with each other making beautiful forms and the palms whispering with the wind at the rhythm of the ocean waves…

What looked like years passed so fast they didn't even realized when someone stood on the door staring at them in silence…

"Do you have room for two more?" Kono said with the biggest smile they ever saw on her, right on time for Steve to leave his spot and run straight to her and hug her with all his strength.

"Kono! Come here…Is so good to see you and have you back…. "– Steve said with his heart on the hand.

"I missed you guys!" - Was all that Kono was able to say before starting to hug everyone on the line. It felt so good to finally be back at home.

"Cuz! Please promise me you'll never gonna do this again!" Her cousin Chin finally said

"I won't Chin. I couldn't do so even if I would want to. Hawaii is my home and you guys are my family" She calmly replied

"Is really good to hear that Kono. WELCOME HOME!" - Steve said taking up a beer and toasting with each other.

They spend the rest of that day like that, talking about everything. Telling each other how much they missed her and how HQ wasn't the same without her. Also warning Adam how they wouldn't let her go again and he better be nice with her if he didn't want to get locked up for life. It was almost midnight by the time everyone decided to go home, Danny had to drop Gracie off at Rachel's, Chin had plans with Leilani, Grover had to get ready for the next day and Cath had a meeting at the base with her old CO. So, it left only Steve, Kono and Adam…

"Kono, Are you ready to come back?"- McGarrett asked

"I have never being more ready…" Kono answered with the more sure tone she had

"Then you are gonna need this" –He said taking out of one his drawers her gun and badge- "I kept it here all this time, waiting for you to come and get it. I'm death serious when I say we need you on the Team Kono, you are part of us, our Ohana. No one could ever replace you. I thought you should know that"

Taking the gun and looking at her badge reading Officer Five-0, she spoke with a very soft and sweet voice…

"Thank you Steve. It means a lot to me. (Hugging him again)All this time away from you, the whole team… it was really hard. I missed you all too much. But I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere…"

"Good to know Kono, good to know… So see you on Monday?" Steve asked with lil fear she wouldn't be ready…

"That's for sure! Thank you again. Good night Boss!" She said smiling and waving her hands at him

"Good night Kono! Take good care of her Adam. And don't dare to leave her again like that or you'll meet my fists. OK?"

"Sure thing Commander!" Adam replied with a shy smile at the thought of getting punished by him for taking his teammate away, again…

The weekend seemed longer than it was. Everyone was excited about starting working together again. That was the level of excitement that they organized their own lil welcome party for her. They set everything they got ready on the table, just waiting for her to arrive. Danny brought her favorite malasadas from her favorite store, Chin brought her Kona's coffee, Cath bought some flowers and finally Steve bought her a new medal of honor, with her favorite thing on earth a small beautiful and shiny wave with a tiny surfboard on…

"Hey! Look who's here!" Danny spoke fist

"What is all of this?" Kono greeted

"Is just a little welcome back detail from all of us to you" Steve replied

"Welcome back cousin!" Chin added

"It's so beautiful! Thank you guys! You are gonna make me cry…" -Kono mentioned holding back the tears –"Wait… you actually supported Danny to buy me malasadas?" She said turning to Steve

"For this special time only! I'm still against getting a bypass for eating that stuff."

"Oh! Come on! Just admit it for once and all Steven!"- Danny bickering in- "You wanna eat them all! Just say it!"

"I said NO Daniel! I don't want to die from it!"

"But you allow Danny to put them on me? That's love brah!"

They all burst to laugh at her statement. They had to admit they didn't smiled so much since she left. It was like something was missing and they couldn't fix it. But now she was back, she was safe and with them. If only happiness could last…

"Well… I hate to interrupt the nice meeting guys. But I just hang out with the governor, we've got a case. Dead woman shot on the chest, on Kapiolani Boulevard. Let's go!"- Steve said in his Commander McGarrett mode on

The case gets wrapped up faster than normally. While Steve and Kono interviewed the witnesses, Danny informed the husband and Chin and Cath searched everything they could find about the victim and her background history. Few statements later they got a very clear idea of what was going on. They were right, Max confirmed their suspicions, and the victim Liza Moana suffered from abuse for long time. Chin and Cath supported that when they found out the official police reports against the husband Rick Moana, it ended up being a domestic violence case finished on murder to get the wife's will's money. Right on time, Steve, Danny and Kono went back to the suspect's house…

"Kono, you check upstairs, Danny you go to the back, I'll check downstairs…-"- Steve said

They did as told. Kono went upstairs, gun up and pointing to every door of the floor. Till she reached the last door on the left, she carefully opened it up, turned to the right and then to the left. But everything happened to fast, suddenly the guy appeared from nowhere and kicked the gun out of her hand, and started a hand-to-hand combat. The guy was taller and stronger than her so he easily thrown her to the floor. That's when Steve heard her groan over the earpiece

"KONO! Are you ok?...KONO?"

But he didn't get a reply, his insticts kicked in immediately, he ran as fast as he could upstairs, he heard the commotion on the room and went straight to it. What he saw made his blood cold and hot at the same time…


	2. Apology

**CHAPTER II**

**"APOLOGY"**

**Here you go the next chapter. Thank You very much for your reviews, means a lot to us! ENJOY! ;) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anyhing, otherwise things would be very different ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PREVIOUSLY ON FINAL LOVE AFFAIR…<em>**

_The guy was taller and stronger than her so he easily thrown her to the floor. That's when Steve heard her over the earpiece_

_-KONO! Are you ok?...KONO?_

_But he didn't get a reply, he ran as fast as he could upstairs, he heard the commotion on the room and went straight to it. What he saw made his blood cold and hot at the same time…_

* * *

><p>There was a broken mirror on the wall and few other objects completely out of place while Kono was laying still on the floor, blood streaming down her head and a big guy pointing a gun at her. He immediately got into SEAL mode, throw himself against the guy and started punching him like a boxing bag once and over and over again, till the guy was able to take back the control and throw some punches. Steve managed to escape his grip and kicked the hell out of him, cuffed him and ran towards Kono till he saw Danny got into the room…<p>

"STEVE!..."

"Call a bus! NOW!..." -He yelled at him before holding Kono into his lap asking her to wake up- "Please Kono, wake up! Don't do this right now! Come on honey!" Just in time for when the paramedics arrived on the scene alongside HPD Back Up.

"We are here commander, you can let her go now" He nodded to the medic and stood up looking at them examining her as she started to wake up slowly and took her into the ambulance..

Danny stared at Steve's worried face for a moment before to ask- "Hey, Steve! You ok buddy?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Thanks. Just a lil bruised that's it."- Steve replied still touching his face in a nervous pace

"What happened in there?"- Danny hesitated at first but he really wanted to know…

Steve looked at him and then back to the floor again, processing what just happened before finally answer:

"I heard her groan over the mic, I ran up and she already was on the floor passed out with the bastard pointing at her with her own gun. It happened before I was able to take him down"

"Ok, she's gonna be fine. Don't worry, you did all you could"

"I know… Book 'em Danno!"

"There you Go! Old Steve is back!" Danny smiled back at him while putting the guy into the HPD car.

Few hours later they were all in the hospital, Kamekona just passed by to give her some food and then went back to work. Chin, Cath, Danny and Steve, they all got into Kono's room.

"Hello sleepy head! How are you feeling?"

"Hi Chin, Guys! I have the mother of the headaches and a stitch on my forehead, but besides that I'm fine. " Kono replied with a small smile

Steve watched the scene from his spot next to her, before speak - "You got me scared for a second in there! I talked to you but you didn't react"

"Just a second Boss?" - Kono asked with a big smile showing her dimples

"You know, that's no funny. The doctor said you got a small concussion from the hit on the head, so you might feel bit dizzy and nauseous for a while. So, you have to stay the night and get some rest" Steve said very serious with his arms crossed like he was explaining a case to her.

"Yes Sir!" She replied saluting him military style, like her superior. "See you got your own scars commander" Kono said looking at his bruised face

"It's nothing, just few scratches. You had to see the other guy!" He said with a proud grin in his face

"That I won't deny! They look good on you by the way! Give you credit my dear Hawaiian warrior for not passing out sooner!" Danny said mocking Steve about his bruising

"Smooth Brah!" Kono smiled at his comment

"Seriously Kono?"-Chin said giving her a puzzle look

"What? Should I say thank you Danny?" She said throwing her hands on the air

"I think I'm with Kono this time around Chin. Did you see the guy? He was bigger than Steve!" Cath was the one that talked between giggles.

"Why are you on her side? She ended up unconscious!"- Chin answered a bit confused by her comment

"Come on Chin! Relax! She's ok! Isn't she? She could kick your own ass if she wanted!" Cath replied

"She wouldn't" Chin seriously wanted to win this argument

"Oh, believe me, she would if given a reason" Cath wasn't giving up either

"No, she wouldn't"- Chin replied eyebrows up high

"Hello? Guys? Sorry to interrupt but I'm here, remember?" Kono got to say in between smiling

"That was interesting to watch! But before I forget… Here you go Kono. Grace couldn't make it but she draw this for you"- Danny gave her the piece of paper, Gracie draw all the Five-0 team, she draw herself taking Kono's hand and giving her a flower. The inscription said _"Get better soon! Love You auntie Kono". _She couldn't stop herself from smiling

"You ok?" Danny asked her at her sudden silence

"Yes! Thanks Danny. It's so beautiful. Please tell her I love her too. Thank You, again" She said happily.

"Ok, that's enough for today. We have some reports to finish guys"

"Seriously Steve?" – Danny said with a 'I can't believe it ' look on his face

"If we don't is not gonna be 10 reports to give me back but 12 instead! "

"I my defense I have to say It was MY weekend with Grace! I wouldn't step a foot on the office unless strictly necessary!" Danny argumentum with his typical hands movement

"Ok! Just moving guys! That goes for you too Cath!"

"Arrrgh! I knew it! There had to be something I would hate about this job!" She said with a wink

"Is not that bad once you get used to it. Come on I'll help you with it. I almost finished mine" Chin said to her walking right behind her.

"Hey! What about you?" Danny asked with curiosity look

"Hmm…I'll catch up later. I have to talk with Kono first"- Those were his words, with one arm rested over his chest and the other one playing touching his face

"Right! See you around!" Danny said before leave them alone.

There was a small "pregnant" pause before one of them decided to speak. Until Steve pushed a chair closer to her bed and sat down to start talking…

"Look Kono, about what happened there…I'm sorry" Steve started, crossing his hands and resting them on his lap. Kono stared at him with a serious expression, listening carefully to what he was saying…

"Steve, there's nothing to be sorry about. We were doing our jobs. This is part of it"

"You're right. It is part of the job. But I'm your boss, I should have known something was wrong in the moment we stepped into that house, I should have being there with you. You wouldn't be here in the first place. You just came back and you ended up here"

"Please stop Steve. It's ok, really. You don't have to beat yourself up over this. You went all the way to Japan to help me find Adam; you gave me Intel to look up for him. You brought me home. You brought me back Steve"

"I…"

"Shhh…It's ok. Really! There's nothing to worry about. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere. Honestly? I kind of missed the craziness that is being part of the team! " She said laughing at him. They both laughed with her last sentence for a while. Steve decided to stay with her a bit longer and he didn't leave her side until she finally fell back asleep again…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to leave your review! :)<em>**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	3. Last Good Bye

**CHAPTER III**

**"LAST GOOD BYE"**

**We want to THANK to our reader for all the support and kind words. And also a special mention to:**

**_tanya2byour21_****: We are glad to heard you like the story :)**

**_Trace66:_****Thanks for reading! :)**

**_Gepospenguin_****: Good to heard that! :)**

**_Guest:_****Thank You! :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, otherwise things would be very different ;)**

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since Kono came back to Hawaii, 2 weeks since she was released from the hospital and came back for work. But also it has been a week since she last saw Adam … She kept it cool. She trusted him. She crossed the ocean with him, for him. He said he would be back. At least that's what she wanted to believe…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback 8 days ago…<em>**

_"Adam? Where are you going? Kono said seeing him packing_

_"Hey! I have a meeting on the Big Island. I'll be back soon. I promise"_

_"Why? Didn't you say everything was clear?"_

_"I know but something showed up. You know I can't just run away forever. Yes, your team helped us. That's why we were able to come back. But they didn't finish my family's business. Now I have to go…"_

_"You said you were done with it, that once we came back we would leave all of this behind and start over!"_

_"I'm sorry baby. I really am. But if we are really going to do this, you have to trust me and let me go" -He said cupping her face with his hands- "Hey, look at me…We are going to be fine, I'll come back, ok? I will call you" He finished hugging her tight_

_"Ok. I trust you, just please come back…"_

_He didn't say anything; he just stood there and hugged her really close to him. He let go of her, feeling his shirt wet with the few tears she let go on him, he said "I Love you" like a whisper on her ear. He took his bags and made his way to the door, he slowly turned back to her one more time before finally getting into his car and drive away. She just stood there watching him go until she couldn't see the car anymore…_

* * *

><p>Kono was still lost into her memories when she heard someone knock on her door…<p>

"Kono! Do you have the papers of the Moana case?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Hmm…What?... Oh! Yes! I'm sorry"- She said looking for the papers and handing them to him- "Here, take them"

"Are you ok? Is everything ok?" Steve asked in concern, after take the file from her.

"Yes" Kono answered forcing a smile

"Kono, you know you can trust me right? So, What's going on?"

"Nothing…" She paused, feeling his deep glare on her- "I'm serious" -She added-

"Ok. If that's right why am I feeling you are not telling me something? What happened Kono?" -Steve sighed knowing this couldn't be good-

"What?"-She asked in surprise- "Are you profiling me now?"- With a quizzical look-

"NO, I… I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you are ok…Are you?" – He asked staring at her carefully with a sweet smile, waiting for her answer-

"Yes, I am sure I'm ok Steve"- She slowly replied, pronouncing each word making sure of say it right.-"I'm tired, that's it. Just forget about it. Ok?"- She added with a smile-

"Fine!" – Steve said with a gesture with his hands- "How's Adam?" –As soon as he let the words out he knew it was a mistake…-

"Hmmm…He's fine I guess"- she answered with a confused grin in her face- "Why the question?"

"Just looking up for you" – He said and paused for a second before continue- "Look Kono, I didn't mean to sound like invading your private life…" –He paused again- "Just let me know if you need anything, Ok?"

"Ok…"

He started walking out the door when he heard her calling him "Hey! Boss?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

He didn't reply, he just gave her a lil smile with a nod, closing the door after him...

She felt bad about not telling him what she knew, but she had to draw the line between her work and her life, she couldn't make them get into her mess again. So, she tried not to think about it anymore yet she still had that uncomfortable knot on her stomach. Just like when she entered into that warehouse and knew something was about to happen…

She kept the pace with the rest of her paperwork trying hard to focus on her work, until she saw a man knocking her door.

"Come in!"

"Officer Kalakaua? I got a package for you…Just have to sign here…"- The guy told her and gave her the envelope-

"Thanks" –She said staring at the package but waited until she was alone again to open it.

She read carefully the recipient once, and over and over again… _'Adam Noshimuri'_. She broke the seal and emptied the contents. Two things fell out of it, a letter and a small black velvet box…

She shakily opened the letter, sighed and slowly started to read it…She finished it with tears treating to fall, she couldn't believe what she just read, he was gone, Adam was gone… she couldn't believe this was real, not after everything they lived through together, not after she risked her life for him, not after crossing the world for him, not now…

She couldn't believe it as much as when she opened the velvet box and saw what was on it. It was too much for her. She silently touched it and stared at it for few seconds before put it on her drawer alongside the letter. She had to leave, she couldn't breathe, and she was angry, sad, disappointed and many more indescribable feelings and emotions she never had before. She left everything she was doing, took her purse and ran off her office. …

"Hey Kono! Where are you going?" Danny asked

"Home… just please tell Steve I don't feel good. Paperwork is on my desk. See you later"- She quickly replied storming out of HQ before even giving him a chance to reply back…

"HEY!" - He yelled in vain- "What the…?"- The last words basically for himself only. Few seconds later he found himself into Steve's office- "Hey babe! You got a second?"

"Sure! Get in!" – Steve said stopping his typing, paying attention to him- "What is it?"

"What wrong with Kono?" –Danny asked concerned, pointing his fingers towards the door

"Why? What happened?" –He asked with a worried frown-

"I just ran into her…well better said she ran into me on the stairs. She had this crazy aneurysm face I'm pretty sure she stole or learned from you…"

"What?" – Steve said with a fake shocked expression- "Ok, that hurts Danno!"

"Maybe you did something!"

"Why on earth do you always think everything that happens on this world is my fault?"

"Let me think…Maybe, just maybe because 80% of the time it is!" –Danny replied making gestures with his hands-

"I'm touched!"- He said with a grin before pausing and thinking for a second-

"What? What is it?... What's with _"The Thinker"_ face? "- Steve didn't answer but returned him a look instead-"Oh! **You** know something I don't! Is that it? Am I **right**?"

"Earlier I might have or might have not say something to her"

"See? I told ya! It's always you! What did you do this time?"

"I said I might have or might have not! Besides I don't think it was me" -Steve replied- "She was a bit distracted so I asked her about Adam…"

"Adam? What about him? Please don't tell me he fled again! Did he?"

"No, no that I know. But I do know she lied to me. I know that now. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I talked with her, she said she was fine but when I asked her about him she barely said anything and blamed it to be tired"

"Well, that's understandable. She just came back home after months of chasing him through the world; and as soon as she came back started working again. Excuse me here, but if I was her I would be tired too. I don't see a reason to think otherwise" – Danny definitely had a point here

"You might be right but either way I'm sure there's more about it than this. And you just confirmed it to me. "

"In that case I'm sure we'll find out soon"

"I hope to be wrong about this, because I wouldn't like to break Noshimuri's bones for letting her down again"

"I freakin' love you right now! Just let me know when you do it to help you! "- Danny said with a big smile that made them both laugh at his statement-

"Ok, I'll check out on her. I promise"

"I know you will" – He said walking to the door- "What is that supposed to mean?" – Steve asked getting no reply but a small evil laugh instead- "Danny?!" – He was already gone by then. He couldn't stop thinking on Kono so he did as he promised. He closed his laptop and speed dial **_#2 "Kono Kalakaua"_**…It rang once, twice, three, four times…no answer was get…

On the other side of the island a small tall feminine figure was standing on the beach staring at the sunset in silence…

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, What do you think the letter said? What was on that velvet box? Where is Adam? Will Kono open up about it with someone? What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out about it soon! :)<em>**

**_Thanks again for reading and please remember to leave your review on your way out! ;)_**


End file.
